Una lluvia que nos unio
by kakashifreak512
Summary: Un chico que antes era callado y una chica de lentes,un tropezon,una lluvia y un edificio abandonado que pasara? averiguenlo en este fic FERB/GRETCHEN,Contiene escenas de sexo asi que estan advertidos


Una lluvia que nos unio

Ferb/Gretchen

En este fic tienen ya 15 a os pero a esta edad muchos ya hicieron algo asi pero bueno eso es otra historia

comenzamos...

Era un dia como cualquier otro en la ciudad,un chico peliverde iba caminando por la ciudad,se trataba de un genio por naturaleza,igual a su hermano pelirrojo,pero el era un poco mas callado

no muy lejos de ahi estaba gretchen saliendo de una reunion de las exploradoras locales,era una chica que tambien era bonita y sobre todo inteligente,sus lentes reflejaban ese aire de intelectualidad mientras su cabello casta o cafe relucia con los rayos del sol

sin darse cuenta ambos tropezaron y a ella se le cayeron sus lentes

*Mis lentes donde estan? No veo ni la mitad de mi mano sin ellos

El chico peliverde se dio cuenta de que ambos tropezaron asi que le dio sus lentes,ella se los puso y aun antes de levantarse y ya con sus lentes vio que una mano amibagle le era tendida para levantarse,el chico simplemente la levanto y un poco timida penso...

*Demonios de todas las personas con las que me tenia que tropezar por que fue el?,simplemente no se si enojarme o contentarme

El chico solamente le ayudo a levantarse y le dijo

-Estas bien?

*pues si eso creo,Oye hablaste,eras muy callado pero ahora has resultado un poco mas conversativo

-bueno no solo eso,ambos tropezamos y quise ayudarte a recuperar tus lentes ya que por mi culpa los perdiste

*no era necesario aunque muchas gracias,por fortuna no se me rayaron

Despues de eso las nubes del dia comenzaron a juntarse hasta hacerse un nubarron grisaceo que cubrio la ciudad y cuando comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de esa llovizna ella solamente dijo

*caramba ferb ya va a llover!

-y que lo digas

por decirlo asi la lluvia arrecio a tal grado que se convirtio en un aguacero,en ese instante ferb le dio una chaqueta negra que traia ya que Gretchen solamente traia puesto su uniforme el cual consistia en una camisa naranja con falda tableada de color naranja un poco mas oscuro y una banda que atravezaba su cuerpo,esta misma mostraba algunas insignias que habia ganado asi como su boina naranja que entonaba bien con ese uniforme de una manera tierna y un poco sexy dada la forma exacta de su figura femenina que entonaba con calidez

ferb tampoco estaba mal vestido ya que traia un conjunto con pantalones entubados y una camiseta con una calavera misma que le regalo uno de sus primos punk en inglaterra y su chaqueta negra la cual al ver que gretchen no traia nada se la puso para que se cubriera de la lluvia

sin decir nada mas ambos corrieron a resguardarse en varios lugares de esa calle,pero al ver que la lluvia continuaba encontraron un peque o edificio abandonado el cual les sirvio por un corto rato que se alargo bastante pero el cual no desaprovecharon para hacer una cosa

*ferb dime una cosa

-que pasa

*por que ya no eres tan callado como antes

-pues por que queria decir muchas cosas pero no sabia como decirlas

*como que cosas

-veras hay una chica con la que deseo andar junto a ella,pero no se si ella sea la indicada

Gretchen penso un poco mal pero siguio escuchandolo

-esta chica es una chica de pelo casta o,con unos ojos tan hermosos como 2 perlas acentuadas por el matiz de sus lentes que me hacen sentir como todo un hombre,es por eso que he comenzado a hablar para prepararme a decirle a esa persona cuanto la quiero

*y quien es esa persona?

-pues solo se que se llama gretchen

En ese instante gretchen simplemente se enrojecio un poco pues la persona que el queria no penso que fuera a revelarle que en si tambien queria estar con ella,eso la dejo sin palabras,esas palabras de ferb describian muy bien a su persona y creo que eso es algo que le gusto a ella ya que nadie le habia dicho algo asi

*sabes algo creo que esa persona esta mas cerca de lo que imaginas

-por que lo dices

*Por que yo soy Gretchen,soy la chica que te ha admirado y te ha idolatrado con todo su ser,inclusive dando su vida por ti

-en serio?

*claro que es en serio,mis sentimientos ya tienen due o y ese due o eres tu Ferb Fletcher

-Vaya yo no se que decir

*No hace falta que digas nada creo que esto respondera a tu pregunta...

En el clamor de esa lluvia Gretchen le hizo caso a su instinto y a su libido que en aquellos momentos le subia hasta por donde nadia sabia donde,solamente asintio con cari o y acerco su cara a la de ferb y le dijo

*sabes lo que debes hacer

en ese instante ambos juntaron sus labios en un beso realmente tierno,y romantico,fundiendo sus labios en apenas un minuto dandose un beso frances realmente amoroso,sus lenguas juguetearon y realmente lo disfrutaron

despues de un rato se separaron y ambos se dijeron lo siguiente

*Te amo,

-yo tambien gretchen te amo

*eso quiere decir que te puedo proponer esto

-que tienes en mente

*que tu Ferb Fletcher,Pase lo que pase siempre estare contigo,y que ademas quiero ser tu novia?

-Mi novia?

*Si tu novia,eres un ser unico y me gustaria ser tu complemento,algo asi como el relleno de tu pastelillo relleno

-entiendo,y ademas acepto,me encantaria ser tu novio

*de veras ferbie

-de veras mi dulce caramelo

*uy que bien! besame nuevamente

Despues de esto ambos procedieron a darse un beso igual de romantico y sensual que el anterior pero en este mismo les comenzo a ganar la emocion del momento puesto que con cada pulso de intensidad ambos deseaban tenerse cerca el uno al otro y tocar sus pieles con suavidad y gentileza asi que eso paso,la lluvia transcurria pero ellos no les importaba,seguian en ese lugar esperando a que dejara de llover y simplemente comenzaron a dejarse llevar por su impetu que no dejaba que pararan de tocarse el uno al otro,y con suavidad Gretchen dejo caer la chamarra de ferb al piso,cosa que a el no le importo ya que estaba ocupado sintiendo la delicada piel de los brazos de ella,mientras ella lo tocaba a el,avanzo mucho y comenzo a tocarlo por debajo de su camisa,causando que ferb se sonrojara pero a su vez liberara endorfinas que lo relajaron al punto de que tambien ella permitio dejarlo traspasar por debajo de su ropa y tocar su delicada piel con cari o y amor como el lo hacia

Ambos seguian acariciandose y tocandose hasta que ferb llego a sentir algo que en sus pantalones hacia que se sintieran un poco mas tensos,notablemente era una reaccion natural,y al estar tan juntos Gretchen tambien lo noto al sentirlo en su cintura

era un bulto que ocultaba algo y que no sabia si liberarse o quedarse quieto el caso es que ferb estaba experimentando algo que llamamos fisiologicamente como una Ereccion la cual se manifesto por esa sensacion placentera que le provocaron las caricias de gretchen,enseguida ella se sonrojo y al ver a ferb el solamente contesto

-Lo siento no se que me pasa

*no te preocupes es algo natural,es como lo que yo siento

-y que sientes

*tomare tu mano y dejare que lo compruebes tu mismo asi como tu me dejaras comprobar lo que sientes

Simplemente ambos comenzaron a manipular las "partes" del otro, ella simplemente desabotono sus pantalones y descubrio algo al bajar unos boxers rojos,descubrio un Pene por primera vez en su vida,algo que no habia visto mas que en libros de anatomia,se sorprendio por unos instantes hasta que descubrio que estirarlo y empujarlo le provocaba sensaciones placenteras a ferb algo que tambien el descubrio,ya que el recorrio debajo de su falda haciendo que gretchen se sintiera un poco mas "sensual" y caliente por asi decirlo,quito su ropa interior y sintio una parte humeda y una especie de boton,lo cual indico que habia llegado hasta el clitoris de ella,no sabiendo comenzo a experimentar y en una de sus caricias ella solto un gemido el cual le dio pauta para hacer lo siguiente

Ferb sentia su "miembro" al aire y derrepente sintio en la misma zona un calor realmente apasionante y una sensacion leve como si alguien succionara,chupara y lamiera esa parte,y en efecto Gretchen estaba practicandole Sexo oral de una manera amable y cuidadosa,ya que ella cubria sus dientes con sus labios para evitar lastimar a quien amaba tanto,ferb solo sentia como el placer recorria su cuerpo y llego un momento en el cual ya no resistio,su cuerpo le pedia expulsar algo,pero solo seguia sintiendo placer,gretchen continuo hasta que de pronto sintio algo tan placentero como un impulso que le hizo sacar algo que salpico a la cara de ella

esa sustancia era su esperma,la cual llego tambien a su boca pero no mancho sus lentes

ella ya tenia semen de el en su boca el cual le supo un poco dulce y la trago,ella simplemente disfruto el sabor de su amado

-wow,me dejaste exhausto

*y que lo digas pero sabes una cosa,me gusta como sabe esto,sabes dulce como el arroz

-en serio

*claro tontito si no me hubiese gustado crees que te lo diria

-supongo que no

la chica se preparo y se sento con las piernas abiertas

*no lo resisto mas,levanta mi falda y hazme lo que tu quieras,soy tuya

-en serio

*claro solo haz lo que debes hacer por instinto

confiando en su instinto y en sus pantalones abajo abrazo a gretcben y levanto su falda,ella guio su miemhro hacia su lugar intimo,su vagina ya estaba lubricada asi que no resistia un minuto mas sin que el no se decidiera,y al abrazarlo ella practicamente se trepo en el,permitiendo que su miembro penetrara suavemente su entrada,Ferb sentia como el calor del interior de gretchen comenzaba a envolverlo mientras metia su pene en la vagina de gretchen sintio una especie de barrera la cual tomo un poco de fuerza y la rompio

gretchen solo solto una lagrima dolorosa por poco rato

-te hice algo malo?

*no,(Gimiendo),haz roto mi sello de garantia ahora soy tuya:)

despues de eso el dolor que sintio se fue siendo reemplazado por un extasis de placer que le recorria el cuerpo a la chica de lentes mientras gemia mas y mas de placer,y el esforzandose para hacerla sentir en las nubes

de rrepente y en menos de un numero repetido de impulsos sexuales ambos unidos continuaban con su ritual amoroso y su coito hecho por amor y placer

*Sigue Ferb Sigue No pares!

En un instante corto ambos cambiaron posicion al acostarse ella y el arriba de ella,siguieron haciendo el amor con todo el placer mientras Ferb se impulsaba con mas y mas fuerza provocando que gretchen siguiera sintiendo el placer hasta que derrepente

-amor me voy a *siiiii

en ese instante Gretchen siente como algo caliente comienza a recorrer el interior de su intimidad reproductiva al sentir como ferb eyaculaba su semen tan fuerte que lo hizo llegar a su cervix y utero de manera que sintio un placer embriagante y complaciente con sus impulsos mas escondidos

-lo estoy haciendo dentro

*lo se siento rico y caliente mmmmmhhhhh! Ahhhhhh

Ferb tuvo espasmos en su miembro que le permitieron terminar de arrojar sus fluidos dentro de gretchen y haciendolo sentir muy bien

despues de eso ambos quedaron exhaustos y se abrazaron aun unidos por sus partes intimas despues de darse un beso y esperaron a que la lluvia pasara,despues de esto se separaron amorosamente y se abrazaron nuevamente quedandose dormidos en aquel edificio abandonado que vio por primera vez como gretchen se entrego a la persona que amaba y que ya no era tan callado

sin duda alguna este era el dia mas feliz de sus vidas para ambos,pues a partir de ahora eran novios y nadie les iba a impedir demostrarse su amor De manera publica,

despues de esto ambos no desperdiciaron ni una oportunidad para hacer el amor nuevamente con amor,y gretchen le pidio a ferb que no usara ropa interior ya que queria sentir su pene al natural y cerca de ella

FIN


End file.
